Game of Thrones: Two Brothers
by The Werewolf Assassin
Summary: Two brothers from a new family rise in the North. What changes will they bring? What will stay the same? Rated M because its Game of Thrones.
1. Prolog

Chapter 1: Prolog

Last entry of Jacor Scalebreaker's journal

I tell my story so that all Scalebreakers may know the truth of our origins. It is neither one of glory or honor, but one of many regrets and revenge.

As a boy, looking out from my father's castle, I thought the sun could never set on the North, so vast did it seem. Part of me still does. It is by far the largest of the seven kingdoms and can fit the other six within it.

Not that the others care of course. Cold and damp, that's how the southerners see the North, but without the cold a man cannot appreciate the warmth of his hearth. Without the rain a man can't appreciate the roof over his head.

Let the southerners have their flowers and sun, we northerners have home.

Mine was once Winterfell the ancient seat of my… father's family, House Stark. Who have ruled over the North since the First Men and were once the Kings of Winter. Until the coward Aegon Targaryen set his eyes upon the North and beset his Dragons upon us. Torrhen Stark, the Last King of the North, and my father bent the knee that day. I did not.

By the time I was a man I had been constantly reminded about my status as a 'Snow.' My father resented me, his wife loathed me, and my half-brother ignored me. Only my half-sister Liya Stark cared for me within the walls of Winterfell. She had the kindest heart, but the fiercest and most stubborn personality. I don't know why she decided to care for me, but she did and probably more than I deserved.

My story truly started on my eighteenth name day. My father had been receiving letters from southern lords and kings. A man and his sisters from the east were starting to conquer the south upon the backs of creatures of scale and flame. All who bent the knee were conquered and all those who stood tall were burned down.

If my father ever agreed with the Lannisters about anything, it was preserving the family name. So on my nameday Lord Stark gifted me the honor of protecting my half-sister Liya. Little did he know that I had sworn to do just that years ago. Liya raised me, trained me and introduced me to the woman who would become my wife. She was always there to support me. I'd have shamed myself if I didn't keep her safe for that.

As more Kingdoms fell in the south the more my father grew paranoid. So in the name of preserving the Stark bloodline he sent Liya and I to Skyhold.

Many southerners have probably forgotten about the old ruin. I don't blame them. It had been several hundred years since a family held the title of Lord of Skyhold and about eight thousand years since Bran the Builder built it. Bran had created Skyhold before he created the Wall and was meant to be a fortress during the next Long Night. Then he got the idea of building a wall to keep the White Walkers out. Skyhold was Bran's home during the process of building the wall, but he later moved to Winterfell for its more central position.

Since then Skyhold was home to multiple minor families, all of whom failed to realize its potential. Which later led to its fall to ruin.

My father and I saw the potential it held. It was far in the North, almost as far as Queenscrown and hidden in the mountains that lay along the shore of the Bay of Ice. The keep itself was built on a crag island that was connected to the mainland by a large stone bridge. The mountain island kept the sea at bay and produced a calm harbor that could hold a fleet of ships. The hot springs nearby also kept the harbor from freezing and damaging any ships during a Winter.

Skyhold itself, even though it was thousands of years old and abandoned for a few hundred more, was simple in design, but strong and sturdy.

It took time, hard work and a lot of men, but Skyhold became the fortress it was meant to be under Liya's and my care. Many who followed us to Skyhold created a small village next to the natural harbor and a year later Skyhold was a proper lord's castle again.

Then the ravens stopped coming and only the whispers of the occasional refugee informed us of what had happened. The kings of the Westerlands and the Reach had banded together against Aegon and his dragons. From that day on everyone in Westeros understood the Targaryen's words "Fire and Blood." Thousands of men died from the flames of the beasts that Aegon commanded.

The banners were called the day after news reached my father and every able-bodied man took up a sword and marched with him.

Skyhold's army, that was meant to protect Liya, was reduced to a fraction of the number it once held. I never blamed the men for leaving, but all the same it sealed our fates.

As my father marched south to the Trident, the Targaryens made their own move. Who knew a dragon so large could be so silent?

In the dead of night one of Aegon's sisters stole my sister from her bed and flew her off to the south. By the time I was alerted, Liya was gone.

I immediately prepared to sail for the Trident to help my father kill the usurper who took my beloved sister. My sons, who were just out of childhood at the time, were to rule in my place. As the sails unfurled a runner from the keep yelled out to stop. He was holding a raven scroll with my father's mark upon it.

What I read that day would lead me and my sons down a dark path that I fear my family may never come back from.

My father had bent the knee and rose no longer King of the North, but Lord of Winterfell. That was not what truly upset me though. Liya was dead, burned by the beast that had carried her away. My father in his grief and horror fell to his knees.

I still loathe my father for that. He should have felt the anger I had and fought for justice… for what honor demanded. Now, after years of hatred, have I come to understand why he didn't, but still his actions only makes him less a man in my eyes and the rest of the North as well. Forever may he be known as the King who knelt.

The scroll had ordered me to Winterfell to attend my sister's funeral and bend the knee to Aegon the Conqueror. I refused.

I may have been a bastard, a Snow, but I was still of Stark blood and I knew many lords of the North were unhappy with my father's surrender. So, I called upon them.

Aegon didn't allow the lords time to reply. He flew to Skyhold and for the first time in my life I knew fear. Not of Aegon, no I would never fear that little white-haired smear of life. I came to know the fear the full glory and might of a dragon.

That is when I bent the knee. I would not subject my sons to Liya's fate. However even as I stared into the beast's eyes the fear did not overcome me. No, anger still held my heart like a vice and I made a silent promise that day as I swore my fealty to Aegon to rid this world of his fire breathing monsters.

The old gods must have felt the same rage that day as I did. Aegon ordered one of his sister-wives to stay in Skyhold to watch over the rebellious heart of the North. Her dragon stayed with her. That was their last mistake.

It took a year, but I studied the dragon for all its weaknesses. Aegon's sister, I had learned was an oblivious fool. How such mighty creatures like dragons ever bowed their heads to the Targaryens I will never understand. It worked in my favor though.

We struck in the dead of night like the Targaryens did when they took Liya. Half of my men went to capture Aegon's witch of a sister. The other half, my sons and me went to kill a dragon.

The dragon was awake when we had gotten to the cave it was being kept in. It had probably sensed our presence long before we started the climb. There was no hiding from a dragon.

I do not remember much from the fight. All of my pent-up rage had been released that day, but from what men survived came a tale far too grand. No doubt they exaggerated the details.

What I do know is that we proved that dragons are not invulnerable. They could be outsmarted and if they could be outsmarted they could be killed. I'll let the bards tell the tale of the battle. Be more entertaining anyway.

I sent a raven to Aegon's new city, Kingslanding. The coward brought every army he could muster, but I held all the cards this time. I held the sword to his sister's throat as Aegon landed on the bridge with his other sister flying overhead on her dragon.

I did not expect the clapping nor the smile on his face. He did not hold anger for the dead dragon nor the capture of his sister. He only recognized and respected me. Of course, he knew I could kill his sister at any time during those talks, but he knew I wouldn't. I, like every northerner, held my honor sacred, Aegon held no such morality; only a greed as large as the Narrow Sea.

Even if I did kill his sister-wife, Aegon would have just burned all of Skyhold to the ground. I could kill one dragon stuck in a cave, but two flying ones with no plan of attack? No, Skyhold would burn.

So I negotiated, my revenge was finished. Aegon took my sister. I took one of his dragons and his illusion of the undefeatable conqueror. I would become Lord of Skyhold and bend the knee to Aegon, return his sister, and my eldest son would marry Aegon's eldest daughter. My wife, Sanah, wasn't happy about that last part, but I was done fighting. True this was like accepting defeat, but better to live today so we could fight another.

The day will come when the Targaryens are at their most weak and we Scalebreakers will be there ready to cut them and their dragons down.

I am Jacor Scalebreaker, first of his name and Lord of Skyhold. I bid my descendants to remember our words "Bent, but never broken."

 **A.N.**

 **This is not how the rest of the story will be structured in case you, the readers where wondering. The next chapter will pick up close to the first episode of the Series. I hope you enjoyed the background of this story.**

 **Any questions posted in a review or p.m. I will try to answer without giving away any plot. That said, please write a review below and tell me what you think.**

 **Also, a special thanks to my new Beta for helping me edit this piece! Without him a lot of the grammar would have been far worse.**


	2. Chapter 1: Entering the Wolf Den

**Chapter 1: Entering the Wolf Den**

The sun rose with a glorious conflagration of pink and yellow. The air was fresh, sweet, and very cold. Ice edged the streams and small pools were completely frozen over. Ser Arin Scalebreaker looked over the frost bitten North with a sense of jubilation, but also dread. It had been years since he had laid eyes upon his home. The last time he had left, he was but an ignorant boy wishing for glory and greatness. Now he returned, a man filled with regrets and painful memories along with that glory and greatness he had so coveted.

Before him laid the great stronghold of the North, Winterfell. As a boy he had once called this place a second home. Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, had often invited Arin's father, Lord Reben Scalebreaker, to Winterfell due to their shared past of being wards of Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale. The two lords shared a brotherly bond stronger than most, which ultimately knew Winterfell well.

Which is why Ser Arin Scalebreaker of the Kingsguard found himself sent ahead of the Royal caravan to ensure that Winterfell knew of their arrival and more importantly that the road ahead was secure.

A bitter cold breeze reminded Arin of his need for a warm meal and again cursed his heavy golden armor. While the golden plates and white cape no doubt looked stunning to the eye, it was in truth restraining and proving to be poor at holding in the warmth of one's body.

Urging his horse forward, Arin made his way to the gray toned castle of the Warden of the North. It was a truly intimidating but awe inspiring sight and by far the largest building in the North short of the Wall. Arin remembered many days spent with the sons of Lord Stark climbing and exploring every inch of the mysterious castle and as he entered its main hub he noticed that besides a few new faces, that not much had changed. Though everyone did look to be in a rush due to the King's arrival within the days to come.

Arin made his way to the keep and saw before its doors the stoic figure of Lord Eddard Stark and his equally impressive son Robb Stark.

Stopping his horse a few paces from the Lord and his heir, Arin dismounted and removed his helm. Arin watched both lords to see their reactions to seeing his face again. Though a boy when they had seen him last, Arin still had the same messy brown hair that had two braids going down the right side of his face and the intense red eyes that marked him as a Scalebreaker.

Many before had called his family the house of demons for the eyes they possessed since the founding of their house. While the tales were not true, the trait marked them all the same.

Only one Scalebreaker wore the golden armor of a Kingsguard and both Starks before him looked surprised by his presence. Though Robb had a more extreme reaction than his father who was known for his calm and stoic demeanor.

Walking forward he noticed the surprised looks disappear quickly, Lord Stark' s face became as hard as stone and his son adopted the same, but his inexperience lead to the leak of suspicion in his eyes.

Ignoring the cold welcome, he had received thus far, Arin walked up to the Lord and bowed his head, when he lifted it he met the gaze of Eddard Stark and spoke his message in a steely tone.

"Lord Stark, King Robert sent me ahead of his entourage to inform you of his arrival tomorrow, belaying any trouble along the road." Arin said.

Lord Stark was quite for a moment as he considered the scarlet eyes of the knight before him, as if trying to measure his worth. Arin himself looked back with no fear and the same cold face… until both broke into smiles and Lord Stark stepped forward to embrace his godson.

After a moment the pair released each other, but Lord Stark kept a hand on the knight's shoulder. "Three years since I have last seen your face. Where have you been boy?" Lord Eddard said in jest.

"Protecting your King my Lord." Arin replied with a smile.

"Aye, the youngest Kingsguard to ever be initiated at fourteen name days. Beating the Lannisters seems to be all you Scalebreakers like to do recently." Robb said walking forward to embrace his childhood friend.

After the two friends had their moment of reunion Lord Stark coughed to get both of their attention and allowed his face to become serious. "As good as it is to see you Arin I will need to speak with you later tonight. Meet me in my solar after dinner, but for now go and rest. Robb take him to one of the prepared chambers, so he may clean himself up."

"Yes father." Robb said and nodded to his father. With that, Eddard left the two to do as they wished. After all, he had a castle to prepare for a royal visit.

Robb looked at Arin and started making his way to the training fields, "Come. The others are helping Bran with his archery and I'm sure my sisters will be watching. The septa let them off early today since she's busy making the Sept look presentable.

Arin nodded and followed the eldest Stark son to the training fields. Once they arrived, they saw Bran put an arrow in the outer edge of the bullseye. Arin laughed and yelled out, "We'll make a knight of you yet!"

Bran turned in surprise dropping his bow in the process. After realizing who compliment him, Bran's face broke out in a wide smile as he ran forward.

"Arin!" Bran yelled out as he jumped forward into the knight's arms almost toppling both over to the ground. Bran may not a succeeded in that endeavor, but the next person to run at him for an embrace did.

In the end Arin laid on the ground with both Bran and Arya Stark hugging him so tightly that he swore that he could feel it through his armor.

Taking pity on the downed knight, Robb help lift the two youngsters off of Arin so he could regain some of his dignity.

Laughing, but also at a loss for breath, Arin got to his knees and said, "I missed you both too, now give me a proper welcome!"

Both children went forward and embraced him again this time without knocking him over. When it was over, Bran in childish awe stared at Arin's armor while Arya started asking questions.

"Are you really a Kingsguard now? Do you know Jamie Lannister? Is the Imp as small as the tales? How's it like living in the Red Keep?" Arya asked away while Arin looked on in amusement though he stopped her before she could ask anymore with a raised hand.

"Yes, yes, no and amazing." Arya smiled at his answers and before she could start asking any more Robb walked forward with a young boy behind his leg. "And who might this young man be?"

Robb seeing his youngest brother's shyness answered for him, "You may not remember each other, but this is Rickon my youngest brother. He was only two when you last saw him."

Arin now faintly remembered the toddler running circles around him back in his last days visiting Winterfell.

"My how times change. Bran here nearly a man, Rickon out of diapers," Arin ruffled the young boy's hair with that comment, "and you Robb looking a man like your father."

"That he is." Said a voice from behind Arin. Turning to see who had made the comment he saw Lady Stark and her eldest daughter Sansa Stark making their way into the training fields. The Lady Catelyn Stark, while once a Tully, now looked and sounded like a true Northern Lady. Though the harshness of the North has robbed her of past beauty, she still stood fair and strong in front of him. Lady Sansa however was still young and held all of the beauty her mother once held though still retained on to some of her childish features. Arin would be lying if he said that his heart didn't jump when he looked at her. His childhood crush was turning into quite the beautiful young lady, but he banished any such thoughts quickly. He had an oath to uphold as a kingsguard.

Bowing his head to the Stark matriarch Arin said, "My Lady Stark, it's a pleasure to see you again in such great health."

Catelyn Stark smiled at the man who she thought fondly of as a nephew. The Starks and Scalebreakers shared a long enough history that it might as well be so anyways. She came forward and held up her hand. Arin, knowing southern etiquette all too well, held it gently and kissed Lady Stark's knuckles. When he straightened the same hand that he kissed had cupped his face and Catelyn Stark looked at him with motherly fondness and nostalgia.

"Yes, how the times change indeed." She said, "The last time I saw you, you had been covered from head to toe in mud after going up against Robb with wooden swords."

"Yes well last time I wasn't thoroughly trained by Ser Barristan." Arin replied with a smirk.

Catelyn nodded and said, "Well I had gone to your room to meet you and make sure you were comfortable, but instead find that our guest was nowhere to be found." The last part was directed to Robb more than Arin. "Sansa I'm sure Ser Arin is tired from his long ride here. Please take him to the prepared chamber so he can _finally_ rest. I need to make sure my boys look presentable for when the King arrives."

"Yes mother." Sansa replied and looked at Arin expectantly.

Not wanting to upset the Lady of the house he followed Sansa quickly into the Winterfell's residence.

The walk through the ancient halls was quiet and a bit awkward. Neither really knew what to say to each other. Out of all the times Arin had visited, Sansa was the least he met. Mostly due to his own childish shyness.

Luckily the walk wasn't long, and with a quick nod to each other and a simple goodbye Sansa left Arin within his chambers where a bowl of hot soup and bread awaited him.

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Arin relaxed in his chair and indulged in the simplicity of Northern hospitality.

It would not be until dinner that Arin saw the Starks again, deciding to relax in his warm chambers and be lazy for the few hours. He will be inspecting the security of the the whole castle tomorrow. That meant talking to many different people throughout Winterfell; including the guards, servants, and common folk. All to make sure the castle was safe for the King's arrival.

Dinner was quick, but social. Arya and Bran peppered Arin with questions about the capital city, Kingslanding. Arin answered truthfully. The Red Keep and the Citadel of the Seven were as grand as the tales, but the city itself was a crumbling mess. Though the economy was decent, the city was falling on hard times due to lack of funds going back to the people. King Robert's constant tourneys made sure that any money gained from the crown through taxes or trade was given away to the best knight. It was a joke now that Knights were richer than the King.

As Arin spoke of the capital's decline, Lord Stark looked to be paying close attention. No doubt he would ask for more details than the watered-down version Arin was giving the children. Once it appeared Arin was done with his meal, Lord Stark stood up and excused himself giving the Kingsguard a look that meant he should follow.

Once they reached the King's solar, Eddard closed and locked the door. He then walked to his desk and slumped forward. His arms rested on the desk and his hands rubbed his weathered face.

Arin took the seat in front of the desk and waited for the lord to speak. When Eddard looked up, Arin was surprised by how much older the Lord Stark looked. Was this the same man who helped raise him? Arin didn't recognize him.

"Tell me everything." Eddard said looking Arin directly in the eye. Arin didn't dare argue.

"It's worse than what I said before. Kingslanding may as well be a ruin. The smell is the worst. It's not so bad at the keep, but…" Arin sighed. "Jon Arryn was the only thing keeping it all together. I'm afraid you have your work cut out for you."

Ned nodded and stood from his chair to go look out a nearby window. Arin followed, but stayed a few steps behind the grim lord. The outside view allowed for a full look over the whole of Winterfell and beyond. No doubt many a Lord of the North have looked out this window...the same as the current was doing now.

"What else?" Ned asked.

"They are just rumors." Arin said hesitantly, unsure if he should tell Ned the full truth. "But according to whispers, the King has amassed a debt of six million gold dragons."

Ned spun around and looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Six million? How could Robert let this happen?"

"It was the King who caused it my lord." Arin clarified.

"I don't believe Jon Arryn would allow Robert to bankrupt the Crown!" Ned said stubbornly.

"It's not about Jon Arryn and what he wanted or would allow." Arin replied returning to his seat. "The King believes that as king he can do as he wishes. The rest of the small council was only too happy to comply."

"Tell me what you know of those on the small council." Lord Stark said as he looked back out the window.

Arin sighed and thought for a moment to make sure he didn't miss a detail. Lord Stark was like a second father to him. Arin would not allow him to go into that shithole without being prepared first. "The small council consists of Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Grand Maester Pycelle, Varys and Petyr Baelish. Renly is Master of Law and probably the laziest man I have ever met. It's a wonder the city isn't raided clean by thieves. The City Watch is nothing more than a rabble of greedy cocks because of him." Arin stopped for a second to glance at Lord Stark, but he remained a statue, only looking out the window. "Stannis was the only reason any trade remained in the city, him being the Master of Ships, but as soon as Jon Arryn died he fled to Dragonstone and hasn't been heard from since. The King was right pissed and would have probably dragged his brother back by now if not for this journey north. The next three I don't know much about and for good reason." Arin paused again, and this time Lord Stark looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the Grand Maester is just an old coot from what I can tell, but the other two are a mystery because they make it so." Arin looked at Lord Stark with seriousness and stressed his next words, "Never trust them. Varys is the Master of Whispers, so on principle I wouldn't go near him." Arin's face morphed into anger as he thought of the next man. "Then there is Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin. He owns a large chain of brothels throughout the Crownlands. From what some City Watch men have said, you can get _anything_ for the right price at one of his establishments."

Eddard nodded grimly as he noticed Arin was done speaking. He turned from the window and returned to his seat at his desk and looked Arin in the eyes before he spoke. "I will become the Hand of the King. There is no other reason Robert would come this far north. I fear he wouldn't take no for an answer." Eddard sighed and looked at his hands then back up at the boy he thought of as a foster son. "I'm going to send Bran and Rickon up to Skyhold."

Arin voiced his surprise, "I'm sure the boys would be overjoyed, and my family would love to have them around, but I don't understand why? Lady Catelyn, I don't think would be too fond of the idea."

Lord Stark nodded and replied, "No. She wasn't when I told her. However, I plan to give Bran Moat Cailin when he has come of age along with whatever he needs to bring the old fortress back to its former glory. Your father will be a fine mentor for Bran. And Rickon has always dreamed of becoming a Ranger. I believe he would make a fine addition to their ranks once he has reached thirteen namedays, especially after being a squire under your brother for a few years."

Arin thought on what he just heard and realized just how grand Lord Starks plan was for his family. With Moat Cailin restored to its full power, the North would become nigh unconquerable from the South by land. Whoever held that fortress would be greatly influential and powerful since all main roads converge at the Moat. The Lord of Moat Cailin would hold almost all power of land trade to and from the North. Bran would be able to start his own house and become a major lord within a few years if he was given such a position.

Rickon becoming a Ranger would be a boon to Stark influence as well. The Rangers are an order of peacekeepers who follow only the laws of the North. Almost like the knights of the South. Only the Rangers don't seek glory in tourneys or take brides from lords. Rangers answer only to other members of the order and the old gods. If one Ranger is found to have broken their oaths, the others of the order would hunt them down and kill them. For this they have gained a great deal of respect from all Northerners, lord and peasant.

Their numbers today are no more than 300 across the North, but their skill is great enough that a pair of Rangers could dispatch two dozen wildlings without a scratch on their leather. With Rickon in their ranks, the Starks would gain a stronger voice within the brotherhood.

Lord Stark was putting his youngest sons into some of the most influential positions in the North. With Robb becoming to be the Lord of Winterfell, the Starks would be elevated in power and status.

"You may just survive the South yet." Arin thought with a small smile. "It is a wise plan my lord. I'm sure Bran and Rickon will make you proud."

"They will...however I need to ask you for two favors." Lord Stark replied.

Arin nodded and stood, ready to fulfill any request, "Name it my lord and it will be done. I owe you that much."

Eddard allowed one of his rare smiles to grace his face. "I would have you train Bran and Rickon while you are here. Starting their training sooner rather than later would be best for them." Arin nodded, he had already planned to see what the two could do. Now he had permission to take it a step further. "I have also received word from Lord Forrester. It seems his youngest son wishes to be a knight. I was hoping you would take him as a squire."

Arin smiled as he remembered his friend's youngest brother. Arin and Lord Forrester's second eldest son, Rodrick, had been friends growing up due to their fathers being great friends and trading partners. While they played at Skyhold Ethan, Lord Forrester's youngest son, would not be too far away to keeping up with his older brother and his friend. Arin knew the boy would make a great squire.

"I would be honored to take him on. It will be nice to have another friendly face in the capital." Arin replied.

"Good." Lord Stark nodded and sighed, " You have given me much to think on and I'm sure you need your rest for tomorrow."

Arin bowed and left the lord's solar and headed to his chambers were he took off his armor and layed in the warm furs. _'It's good to be home.'_ Arin thought before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

A.N.

Thanks for reading. If you liked it, have a question, or a suggestion please leave it in a review.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and the original idea for the Scalebreakers aren't mine. That credit goes to George R.R. Martin and Ninjamaster227 respectively.

A special thanks to my beta for editing my work.

Review responses:

 **Player42:** That is true, but only having three would result in the same mess as well. My theory is that the Targaryens had eggs hidden somewhere. Does our science matter in a fantasy world though? No, I don't think so, but you make a good point overall.

 **SeaWolf90 / Battle Origins**

Thanks, hope you both enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **Ninjamaster227**

Thank you! Hope you have fun with your own story!


End file.
